Another Let It All Out
by Winwinchan Nekomiyuki
Summary: Ajal pasti akan datang menjemputmu suatu hari nanti. Kau harus mempunyai hati yang kuat untuk menunggunya pulang. Menanti seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ficsong. SasuNaru. Sasuke X Naruto.


Judul : Let it all out

Author : Winwinchan Nekomiyuki

Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : BoysLove, typho, songfic

Pairing : SasuNaru, NaruSasu, Sasuke X Naruto

Rated : T

Enjoy!

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

.

_**Let it all out, let it all out.**_

_**Tsuyogaranakute ii n da ne**_

_**Dareka ga kaitetta kabe no**_

_**rakugaki no hana ga yureru**_

_Let it all out, let it all out_

_You don't have to act so brave_

_The graffiti flower that someone painted on the walls sways_

Kau sekarang di sini. Duduk di jendela apartemen kecilmu. Butir sapphire birumu menatap kosong ke arah hamparan langit yang disajikan oleh Penguasa Semesta. Helaian pirangmu bergoyang disapa hembusan nafas alam. Tentu kau tak peduli jika rambutmu yang telah berantakkan semakin berantakkan karena ulah angin malam.

Tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di langit, kau menolehkan kepalamu ke dalam kamarmu. Di dinding dekat pintumu kau melihat lukisan bunga yang diberikan oleh teman berambut merah jambu-mu terayun. 'Angin' pikirmu. Mungkin saat ini hatimu tak ubahnya lukisan bunga itu, terombang-ambing tak menentu. Menunggu kebaikkan sang 'angin' untuk menghetikan tiupannya.

_**Jibun rashisa nante dare mo wakaranai yo**_

_**Nagai nagai michi no tochuu de nakushitari hirotari**_

_**Kyuu ni sabishikunatte naichau hi mo aru kedo**_

_Nobody knows who their really selves are_

_Losing and finding things in the middle road_

_There are days where we feel like crying, but…_

Masih belum beranjak dari samping jendelamu, kau teringat perkataan Kakashi beberapa minggu lalu;

'… **tak ada seorang pun yang tau diri mereka sebenarnya…'**

Sekarang kau mampu membuat sebuah konklusi bahwa perkataan gurumu itu memang benar adanya. Walau sebenarnya kau tak ingin meng-iyakan kelimat itu, tapi kenyataan 'berbaik hati' menunjukkan buktinya. Orang itu; Orang yang di hatinya penuh dengan kebaikkan dan ketulusan, sayangnya kebaikkan dan ketulusan itu terselimuti oleh dendam dan kebencian.

Kau mulai kehilangan arah saat kalian bertarung habis-habisan di Lembah Akhir. Kau dengan Kyuubi ekor satu, dan dia dengan _Jotai_-nya. Kau dengan rasengan, dia dengan chidori. Saat kedua _jutsu _andalan kalian beradu, yang kau dengar hanyalah suara decitan. Entah itu suara apa, kau tak peduli. Tiba-tiba pandanganmu memburam, hal terakhir yang kau lihat di ujung kesadaranmu adalah wajahnya yang tepat di hadapan wajahmu. Di sudut bibirnya terlihat bekas darah, tanganmu ingin menghapusnya, tapi apa daya? Tenagamu sudah hilang karena pertarungan kalian. Kau hanya bisa menerima saat kesadaranmu menghilang sepenuhnya. Dan kau tau bahwa saat itu kau telah **gagal**.

Mendecih. Kau merasakan aliran air di pipimu. Selalu begitu. Jika kau teringat akan kejadian di Lembah Akhir, kau selalu meneteskan air suci dari matamu.

_**Namida mo itami mo hoshii kaeyou**_

_**Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosou**_

_**Chiisaku mayottemo**_

_**Futari de tsukurou hoshikuzu o**_

_**Tsuyoku hikaru eien no sagasou!**_

_Change these tears and this pain into star_

_Turn on the light that will shine on tomorrow_

_I may lose my way a little_

_But, together we will create stardust and search for an eternity that glows so brightly_

Kau jengah dengan airmatamu. Dengan kasar, kau menyekanya menggunakan punggung tanganmu. Kau tak boleh seperti ini, kau harus membuktikan padanya kalau kau dapat melewati semua ini. Apa yang akan dirinya katakan jika menemukanmu dengan airmata yang sedang mengalir? Mungkin ejekan-ejekan darinya akan bertambah buruk.

Pada akhirnya kau menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan, kau tak boleh seperti ini. Mungkin menangis sah-sah saja, tapi kau bertekad untuk merubah airmata yang telah jatuh dari matamu menjadi bintang yang paling bersinar. Bersinar menyinari sang malam yang kan suram tanpa 'airmatamu'. Ya, kau tak boleh seperti ini. Walaupun kalian terpisah, kalian tetap menuju tujuan yang sama; menyusun rasi bintang dengan 'bintang-bintang' kalian.

_**Let it all out, let it all out**_

_**Tarinai koto darakedai you ne**_

_**Tarinakute ii nda ne**_

_**Dakara kimi to deaetanda**_

_Let it all out, let it all out_

_I'm so full of weakness_

_Because I've met you, it's alright to not be enough_

'**Aku lah Uzumaki Naruto! Pemuda yang akan melampaui **_**Hokage**_** ke empat!'**

Itulah yang selalu kau katakan saat sebelum kau menjadi _genin_. Selalu bertingkah layaknya seorang yang paling kuat di desa. Mengacau di sana-sini. Berbuat onar karena tak ada orangtua yang akan melarangmu. Dan berakhir dengan benjolan berasap hasil kreasi Iruka-_sensei_ atau _Hokage_ ke tiga.

Tapi saat kau bertemu dengannya, kau baru mengetahui bahwa dirimu lemah. Sangat lemah malah. Kau tak peduli. Kau tetap mengajaknya melakukan persaingan-persaingan konyol antara kau dan dia. Meski kekalahan telak selalu kau telan sebagai hasilnya.

Kau menutup matamu akan kekalahanmu. Intensitas 'persaingan' kalian semakin sering saat kalian tergabung dalam kelompok tujuh. Bersama dengan Kakashi dan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. Berkedok menyukai Sakura, kau semakin membuat 'persaingan' yang lebih mengada-ada. Tapi sekali lagi, itu cukup bagimu. Asalkan ada dia, kau merasa hidupmu telah penuh.

"_**Tashika" ga nannano ka sorega shiritakute**_

_**Chiisana NAIFU wo kutsushita ni kakushiteta**_

_**Tsuyogatte tsuita uso no hou ga zutto itakatta**_

_What will happen "for certain"?_

_That's what I want to know_

_I hid a small knife in my sock_

_It always hurt more to put on a brave face and lie_

Malam berikutnya, lagi-lagi kau berdiam diri sambil menatapi langit. Bedanya, kali ini kau berada di atas bukit di tengah hutan. Kau menghela nafas panjang. Sejak kapan merenung menjadi aktifitas tetapmu? Peduli ayam dengan hal itu. '_Ayam_'? Kau tertawa kecil, ayam memang sangat mencerminkan dirinya. Kau menyamankan posisi dudukmu, dari posisi memeluk lutut menjadi menselonjorkan kakimu. Kau menengadahkan kepalamu ke arah lagit di atasmu, maka bintang kembali menyapamu. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka adalah 'milik kalian'.

**SREEK!**

Suara dari semak-semak mengagetkanmu. Dengan sigap kau mengambil _kunai _yang kau selipkan di lekukkan celanamu, untuk jaga-jaga. Yah, menginat betapa cerobohnya dirimu, tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kau akan menjatuhkan kantung _shuriken_-mu. Kau memasang posisi siaga, mengantisipasi jika ada serangan tiba-tiba.

Lima menit kau menunggu, tak ada pergerakkan berarti dari arah semak-semak tersebut. Dengan perlahan, kau melangkah menuju semak tersebut. Kau sibakkan daun-daun pada semak tersebut. Kau menemukan seekor induk kelinci yang sedang memberi makan anak-anaknya. Menghela nafas, kau rapikan lagi daun-daun yang tadi kau sibakkan, kau tak mau merusak keberadaan 'keluarga kecil' tersebut.

Kau pun mengembalikan _kunai_-mu ke dalam lekukan celanamu. Penyakit cerobohmu kambuh saat ini, tanpa sengaja kau merobek bagian betis celanamu hingga tembus menggores kakimu. Bukan ringisan yang kau keluar dari mulut kecilmu, melainkan tawa mendesis seperti ular. Memang kau merasa sedikit perih di bagian betismu, tapi jauh lebih perih untuk menyunggingkan senyum memaksa dan wajah sok bahagia milikmu. Desisanmu berubah menjadi isak tangisan kecil; Kau menangis lagi. Harusnya kau bercermin, Uzumaki Naruto!

"Kau lemah, Uzumaki Naruto."

Dirmu sendiri yang mengucapkan kata-kata yang kau pikir sangat konkrit untuk mencerminkan dirimu saat ini. Kau membutuhkan 'kepastian' akan keselamatan batin dan hatimu. Untuk itu, kau mencoba mentolerir airmatamu kali ini. Nafasmu pendek-pendek, bukan karena asma, tapi kau merasa lebih nyaman saat melakukannya.

_**Hontou wa kowai yo dakedo ikiteku**_

_**Egao no kimi no kaze ga nadateku**_

_**Chiisana te kazashite**_

_**futari de tsukurou hoshikuzu o**_

_**tsuyoku hikaru eien no sagasou**_

_It's really frightening, but regardless we'll keep on living_

_The wind gently caresses your smiling face_

_We'll hold out our small hands and together_

_We'll create stardust and search for an eternity that glows so brightl_

Ini memang menakutkan. Kau kehilangan dirimu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tanpa ada satupun orang yang dapat kau percaya untuk menampung semua perkara batinmu. Tapi kau sadar, waktu takkan berbaik hati untuk berhenti. Maka tak ada gunanya kau mengais-ngais masa lalumu. Masa lalu yang kau pikir sangat indah dengan dirinya yang berada di sisimu.

Kau masih ingat dengan baik saat kau sakit dan tim tujuh menjengukmu ke rumah sakit. Tempo itu ada Kakashi, Sakura, Iruka-sensei dan dirinya. semuanya Nampak normal. Sakura membawakanmu buah-buahan, tapi kau malah merengek meminta ramen, kau habis dengan ocehan Sakura tentang pentingnya tambahan serat bagi tubuh. Sementara kau hanya memasang cengiran rubahmu. Kau melirik ke arahnya, dia masih _stoic_ seperti biasa, sampai akhirnya dia berbalik dan berkata bahwa dia ingin pulang lebih dulu. Ada urusan lain katanya. Kau bersikap seolah tak peduli. Tapi di hatimu sebenarnya merasa tak rela ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang merebut ciuman pertamamu.

Sore hari pun tiba. Kini kau sendiri terduduk di ranjangmu sembari menatap sang mentari kembali ke peraduannya. Kakashi, Sakura dan Iruka-sensei baru pulang sekitar limabelas menit yang lalu. Kau benci sendirian-bukan, kau benci jika dirinya tak ada di sisimu. Tanganmu meremas erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhmu hingga pinggang. Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandanganmu dari sang surya, terlihatlah sosok yang sedari tadi kau nantikan keberadaannya. Mata kalian beradu. Kau hanyut dalam warna malam dirinya. begitu gelap, kau seolah tersedot masuk ke dalamnya. Sapaan angin sore yang lembut menyadarkanmu dari pesona malam di mata lelaki berkulit pucat tersebut. Dengan cepat kau buang pandanganmu ke arah jendela kembali.

Kau hampir terlonjak saat merasakan tangan kananmu terasa hangat. Reflek, kau menoleh ke sisimu. Kau mendapatkannya dengan wajah datar sedang memperhatikanmu dengan intens. Kau kembali menatap wajahnya, mencoba mencari arti sebenarnya dari garis wajah yang seolah dingin di hadapanmu. Bingo! Ada sedikit gurat kekhawatiran di sana. Hampir dalam waktu bersamaan setelah kau melihat kekhawatiran di wajahnya, genggamannya terhadapmu semakin erat. Jantungmu berdetak cepat sebagai efek dari impuls di tanganmu.

'Jangan membuatku khawatir, Idiot. Kau tidak cocok dengan baju warna hijau muda…'

Jeda pada kalimatnya.

'Kembalilah ke warna 'Oranye', Naruto'

Kau tak mengerti harus berekspresi seperti apa. Seluruh urat syaraf di tubuhmu seperti kehilangan fungsinya secara mendadak. Kehangatan tak terkira sedang menyapamu. Akhirnya syarafmu mendapat fungsinya kembali. Kau tersenyum. Senyum yang tak pernah kau buat sebelumnya. Senyum yang hanya kau berikan untuknya. Sadar atau tidak, kau beringsut ke arah kanan ranjangmu, lebih mendekat ke arahnya. Kau melingkarkan tanganmu ke bahu pemuda di hadapanmu. Akhirnya kau membuat kalian tenggelam dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Setengah mati kau menahan airmata bahagiamu. tubuhmu bergetar dalam pelukannya.

'Keluarkan saja…'

Kau tersentak akan perkataan pemuda yang memelukmu(atau yang kau peluk) ini. Kau mengeratkan pelukanmu padanya. Airmatamu semakin mendesak untuk keluar dari tempatnya.

'Asalkan itu airmata bahagia, asalkan itu dapat membuat perasaanmu lebih lega, keluarkan saja…'

Selang sedetik kemudian, kau telah menangis di bahunya. Airmata mengalir dengan deras dari matamu hingga membentuk aliran kecil pada pipi _tan_-mu. kau menangis, tapi bibirmu tersenyum. Kau baru menyadari kalau genggaman tangan kalian belum terlepas saat kau merasakan ia kembali mengeratkannya. Kata terimakasih keluar berkali-kali dari mulutmu. Terus berulang bagai boneka rusak. Betapa bahagianya kau saat itu.

Tapi itu dulu…

Kau yang sekarang berbeda dengan kau yang saat itu. kau yang dulu memang lemah, tapi batinmu kuat. Sedangkan kau yang sekarang-yang telah memperoleh predikat pahlawan desa merasa sangat lemah. Pertarunganmu dengan ketua akatsuki tak sebanding dengan pertarunganmu dengan batinmu sendiri. Angin malam kembali berhembus, seolah menghanyutkan habis sisa-sisa senyummu.

_**Sayonara itsuka wa kurukamoshirenai**_

_**Kisetsu wa sore demo meguri megutteku**_

_**Chiisaku mayottemo aruiteku kimi to aruiteku**_

_**Sore dake wa kawaranaide you ne.**_

_Farewells may come one day_

_But still, the seasons will come and go_

_I may lost my way a little_

_But, I'll walk, I'll walk with you_

_That's the one thing I'll never change_

Pikiranmu kembali melayang ke arah masa lalumu. Kau kembali teringat saat dia menggenggam tanganmu di rumah sakit. Begitu hangat hingga ke hati mu. Kau mengangkat tanganmu, memperhatikan setiap garis di telapak tanganmu. Tapi kemudian bayangan wajahnya di Lembah Akhir singgah di tengah lamunanmu. Tangan itu pernah memukul wajahnya. Memang itu bukannya pertama kali kalian 'bertarung' sampai adu jotos. Hanya saja saat di Lembah Akhir terasa sangat berbeda. Kau yang memukulnya, tapi kau juga merasakan sakitnya. Bukan sakit fisik yang kau rasakan, melainkan sakit batin karena harus memukul wajah orang yang sangat kau sayangi dalam konteks lawan, bukan rival seperti jika kalian membuat persaingan kecil di tengah misi bersama tim tujuh.

Jujur, kau iri dengan tim-tim Rookie Nine yang lain. Anggota mereka masih lengkap seperti pertama kali dikelompokkan oleh Hokage dulu. Tapi tidak dengan tim-mu yang kehilangan salah satu anggotanya. Walau posisinya telah digantikan oleh seseorang yang menyerupai dirinya, tapi kau masih tetap merasa tak 'terisi'.

"_Kusso_!"

Kau mengumpat sambil sesekali mencabuti rumput-rumput yang menjadi alas dudukmu. Kau kembali merenungi dirinya dalam-dalam. Dirimu telah kehilangan cahayamu yang susah payah kau pancarkan sedari kau kecil, saat kau belum mempunyai titel pahlawan desa. Setelah ia pergi dari desa, dia mencuri seluruh cahayamu, seluruh senyum tulusmu. Cahayamu selama ini adalah cahaya yang kau buat-buat, cahaya yang hanya berwarna putih, tapi tak berpendar dengan terang. Cahayamu yang asli telah hilang dicuri olehnya empat tahun lalu.

Ajal pasti akan datang menjemputmu suatu hari nanti. Entah itu karena memang sudah waktumu, atau terbunuh oleh salah satu musuh. Kau tak pernah gentar dengan kematian. Kau malah menantang maut saat kau berlatih mengendalikan _Kyuubi_. Kau membuka pintumu lebar-lebar untuk kedatangan Dewa Kematian. Tapi satu yang akan kau pinta pada Dewa Kematian jika ia mengunjungimu; Kau akan meminta kebaikkan hati(kalau Dewa Kematian bisa dibilang punya hati) sang Dewa untuk mengizinkanmu melihat wajahnya sebelum kau benar-benar mati. Jika hal itu terjadi sebelum ajalmu, kau akan sangat tenang di alam baka.

Menunggunya agar kembali ke desa adalah alasan kau menjalani hidupmu hingga detik ini. Menanti dan berusaha membawanya pulang, berharap kebencian dan dendam yang ada dalam dirinya menghilang sepenuhnya.

Kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen-mu saat kau lihat mentari mulai mengambil tahta sang malam. Lagi-lagi kau tak tidur semalam, semoga saja tak ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matamu.

Senyummu yang biasa kembali merekah di wajahmu. Senyum lebar, tapi menyiratkan beban dan kepedihan mendalam. Keyakinan di hatimu sedikit demi sedikit kembali menguat. Ya, kau harus mempunyai hati yang kuat untuk menunggunya pulang. kau sedang menunggunya. Menanti seorang **Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Owari**

Ini ficsong pertama saya, maap-maap kalo menurut kalian ini jelek, ngebosenin deelel. Saya anak baik, saya masih polos ._.v

Masih banyak kekurangan dalam ff saya ini, mohon batuan dan kerja samanya *nunduk-nunduk*

Don't flame me! DX

And please Review ~(^w^)~ *bbuing bbuing*


End file.
